


Hindsight

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Changkyun doesn't know what he wants until it's about to slip away from his hands.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - PERSPECTIVE: write about a past moment you look at differently now.

“Dude, should we get married?”

Minhyuk’s tone is as casual as him contemplating the apps menu or guessing a cologne or trying to remember that one actor’s name from that one movie. Changkyun would’ve ignored the question entirely had it not been for the pause afterwards.

Changkyun snorts before asking the bartender for another round of shots.

“I’m _serious_ ,” Minhyuk insists.

“Why?” Changkyun counters the question with one of his own. His best friend has always been prone to voicing out impulsive thoughts, and this one isn’t any different. 

“Because,” Minhyuk downs both the shots, “I gotta get married at some point, right?”

Changkyun gives Minhyuk a look.

“Okay, fine, I _wanna_ get married at some point. And I’m trying to figure out if you’d be the groom or the best man.”

“Why would I be the groom?”

“Dunno,” Minhyuk pops a loaded nacho into his mouth and continues with his mouth full. “You’re already around. And you know the saying, better a known devil and all that.”

“What a touching proposal. But I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Your loss. But you better throw me a kick _ass_ bachelor party.”

“Get a boyfriend first, bro. And maybe after that we’ll talk about the wedding.”  
  


It hasn’t even been a year since that conversation at the bar, and Changkyun is now standing a step behind and to the left of the two grooms at the altar. Changkyun politely smiles at Shownu and leans towards Minhyuk.

“You good?” 

Minhyuk gives a curt nod before reverting his attention back to the officator. 

“You sure about this?”

“For the millionth time, yes,” Minhyuk hisses back.

“Remember the secret hand signal if you need me to fake an emergency.”

“Changkyun, I swear to-”

A light cough from Shownu saves Minhyuk from a potential eternity in hellfire.

As the sermon continues, Changkyun starts practicing his deep breathing exercises. When the officiant asks if anyone has any objections to this holy matrimony, Changkyun lets out a delirious laugh, earning him several hushes. It’s only when Minhyuk casually slaps whatever part of Changkyun he could reach that he shuts up.

“And do you, Minhyuk, take Shownu to be your husband?”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath, mouthing an empathetic _sorry_ to his fiance. “No, I don’t.”

The gasps from the audience are overshadowed by the victorious shriek right next to Minhyuk’s ear.

  
  


“You could’ve used me as the scapegoat, you know.”

“You have no right to be talking right now.”

The two are sitting on the back steps of the church. In front of them is a small garden with the sound of the constant trickling from a water fountain taking up the silence.

“A year. You had a whole year, Changkyun. Actually, scratch that. You had twelve years. And you decide to speak up on my _wedding day_?”

“Well, I still haven’t said anything-” Minhyuk’s glare is all Changkyun needs to close his mouth again.

Minhyuk sighs. “Do you have any idea how much money we spent on this wedding?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun pulls at a stray thread from his suit sleeve. “I’ll pay Shownu back.”

“And what about my share?”

Changkyun sticks his arms out wide. “Right here?”

Minhyuk stares, his mouth agape. “I think I hate you.”

“I know. So, wanna get married?”

“It’s about fucking time.”


End file.
